the_mind_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Connie Frazier
Lead Agent Connie was a major antagonist in the storyline. She killed Virtecc and Earl and believed to have killed Martin and many more throughout her career. "Keep this up and I'll run out of body bags." -Connie, 364 BC, Serenadyne Research Center History Background Growing up, Connie was very good with weapons. After getting a reputation for her efficiency, she became highly respected and feared throughout the galaxy. She later joined the PIA and then worked her way up through the ranks throughout the years and became the highest rank, the Lead Agent. 364 BC Agent Connie and 20 other agents are sent out to the Serenadyne Research Center in convoys of vehicles. The convoy comes to a stop at the topside entrance to the Serenadyne Research Center, and the agents climb out. Connie organizes the rest of the agents into squads that will sweep the Serenadyne Research Center and fulfill the mission. The agent squads storm the Serenadyne Research Center. The squad pushes through the darkened hallways carpet of dead scientists and goes into a room on the left of the hallway to find scientists in the corner. The scientists get up thinking that they are saved, but Connie shoots and kills all 3 scientists and exits the room with her squad back into the hallway. As Connie and her squad progress on the silencing, Connie starts getting suspicious that someone else is there and tells her squad to stay put while she investigates. Connie walks down another hallway only to stumble upon Virtecc and Martin in front of the exit door. Connie pulls out her gun and shoots at both of them, with 3 bullets hitting Martin and 8 hitting Virtecc. Connie watches as Virtecc slowly dies on the floor and makes a muffled gurgling noise. Martin, on the other hand, is still alive and spits in her face, causing her to shoot Martin once again in the leg. Connie rejoins her group just at the right time to hear a high pitched scream and see the Ragadore at the end of the hallway charging at them. Connie opens fire and so does the rest of the squad, but the Ragadore lunges at them, killing most of the agents in her squad. The surviving agents, realizing they are no match against the bloodthirsty beast, retreat down the hallway and disappear around the corner, abandoning Connie. Connie gets up and steps back towards the wall while aiming, Connie begins shooting at the Ragadores head, blowing chunks off, but notices its damaged head rapidly repairing. Connie keeps shooting fiercely at its head until she runs out of bullets, only to get impaled by the Ragadores fist. Connie looks down at the bloody hole in her torso and then looks back at the Ragadore, and falls dead to the floor. Personality Connie was ruthless, aggressive, ambitious and extremely corrupt who would do anything to succeed, and is what ultimately lead to her demise. Connie does not think twice and would kill anyone without a doubt. Skills * Marksmanship: As Connie grew up, she became experienced with a variety of guns, her most favorite was her suppressed pistol that she used in most missions, including her last. * Self Defense: '''Connie was very skilled in hand to hand combat and easily overpowered MP Officer Patrick when he tried to fight her. * '''Leadership: Connie was able to lead and organize her squad when they responded to the Serenadyne Research Center Incident. * Survival Instincts: Connie knew basic survival skills, and was able to provide temporary first aid to her squad. Trivia * Connie is based heavily off of this character. * Connie is the only female working for the government. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists